zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry the Red Hamster
Cherry is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989. She is one of two US Zhu Zhu Pets in the sitting pose. She has a red body, yellow pattern, light green ears, and her symbol is and light green 'cherries.' No baby version of Cherry was made. Hamster Stats * Pose: Bubbles Pose * Body Colour: Red * Pattern Colour: Yellow cheeks and paws and green ears * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: 2 blue cherries Accessories * A green cherry necklace Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Pink saw a strange, muddy hamster galloping toward her from across the field. "My goodness, I think you need a bath!" she exclaimed as she poured her favorite bubble bath into the waterfall beside the stable. Soon bubbles were everywhere, twinkling in the sun and floating on the gentle breeze. "Perhaps I put in too much bubble bath," she thought. "Oh well, she really is very muddy." After much scrubbing a beautiful, red hamster emerged from the bubbly water. "I'll call you Cherry," said Pink. Cherry just smiled. She had found a new friend. UK Backcard Story Cherry is a shy hamster who loves to play in the muddy field and roll about covering herself in goo. But bath time is also a favourite time as she chases bubbles on the wind. Media Appearances Animated hamster stats * Body Colour: Red * Pattern Colour: Yellow cheeks and paws and green ears * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: 2 blue cherries She made a brief appearance in the first Zhu Zhu Pets TV show (aka "Go Go Pets"). She was a popular character in the UK Zhu Zhu Pets comics, and could usually be found rolling in a muddy puddle... or spending hours at the Waterfall bathing afterwards! She was also in the Books: The Giants and the Castle of Darkness, The Cross Weather Wizard and A Shock at The Show Stage. Prototype Cherry Cherry was originally going to be light blue with white pattern, with darker blue cherries for her symbol. She was also going to be in the Bow Tie Pose. This prototype lives at Cepia LLC. She comes out for the hamster fairs and such. She is hand carved from a hard wax and hand painted. Brazilian Cherry Brazilian Cherry Variant I Brazilian Cherry Variant II French Cherry French Cherry Variant I * darker blue/violet eyes French Cherry Variant II * light blue eyes Italian Cherry Italian: Ciliegia Italian Cherry Variant I Italian Cherry has freckles instead of the green ears. Italian Cherry Variant II Another version of Italian Cherry has a collectors pose head and no freckles. * no freckles * comes with blue flower brush South African Cherry * South African Pose The most unique thing about this variant is that her tail is rooted like a cheek. Spanish Cherry * Piggy Pose Merchandise With Yellow, Orange, Pink, White, Cherry, Blue and Green With Yellow, Green, Orange, Cherry, Blue and Pink With Orange, Cherry and Pink Cherry Craft Ribbon Lunch Box Lunch Box Flat clear stickers Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Hamsters Category:G1 Red Hamsters Category:Sitting Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)